The Trio Beginning
by Alicefan1
Summary: Ever wonder how the Halloweentown trio came to be? Before Oogie Boogie, before Halloweentown, before pranks? Everyone has and ending...but not all are told of beginnings...PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Shock**

Today was my 7th birthday. I couldn't wait to open my gifts. I sat up in bed and got dressed. My mom called in from outside my door. "Are you awake yet, June?"

"Yeah I'm up." My mom opened the door and stepped in. "Happy birthday." I smiled. My mom stood behind me in the mirror. She grabbed something off the dresser and pulled my hair up. "Mom!" I quickly snatched it away from her. "I don't like my hair up."

My mother sighed. "My little girl is growing up to fast on me..." She walked out and said again. "Remember your first day of school is tomorrow." I growled, I hated school.

Last year was a drag and now with a new grade it was going to be worst. My friend moved away last year. I didn't have friends at school because I only wore purple dresses, and black boots. The kids and even the teachers thought I was strange.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen. "I made pancakes for you." Pancakes were my favorite thing for breakfast. I sat down at the counter with my mom. I began to eat as soon as they were set in front of me.

"So mom, when will dad be home?" My mom stopped eating. "Listen, honey, I've been needing to tell you."

I looked up. My mom sighed. "Your dad. Well he won't be back for awhile...we're uh, having time apart. I don't know when he'll be back." I dropped my fork and my mouth hung open. "Dad's gone?"

"Yes but he left you something up in your room." I couldn't believe this. How could they do this to me? "Listen I'm so sorry dear. I-"

"Stop! Just...stop..." I set my plate down and and slowly walked to the stairs.

When I got to my room I quickly turned and locked the door. I began scrambling around looking for the box my dad had left me. The closet, no. In the dresser, no. I looked everywhere for it.

After about twenty minutes I gave up. I flung myself on my bed. _Clunk! _My foot bagged on something. I jumped up and leaned under my bed. Smiling to myself I pulled a big black box from under my bed.

In between a purple ribbon a tiny tag read: To June, Love Dad

I pulled the ribbon off and lifted the lid. I gasped, inside was an oversized purple witch hat. It was the best thing I have ever gotten. In side the hat was a letter I took it and opened it carefully.

It read:

**Dear June, **

**By the time you have read this your mother told you that I will be gone for sometime. I'm very sorry I left without telling you, I miss you much. **

**This hat I saw at a store and I thought since Halloween was coming up you might like it. **

**Very Sorry,**

**Dad**

I took the hat, sat on my bed and hugged it tight. Now I was ready for school tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Barrel**

"Table 3 needs to be washed, Johnny." I grabbed a towel from the table. I hated working at my parents diner. It was always 'Johnny do this or Johnny do that.' I made my way out of the kitchen and in the eating area.

My older brother Dan was severing people their food. I couldn't do that job until I was sixteen like him. I was only seven...I began to wash the table. My mom came in from outside. Since it was nearing Halloween we had to take down the eating tables outside.

"Hey, Johnny I got you something." I turned and my mother handed me a box. I set my towel down and took the box. I carefully lifted the lid. Inside was a brand new pair of sneakers. I took them out and examined them closely.

"What are these for?" My mother laughed. "Well I thought I would get you something nice for school. I haven't been able to get you much..." I hugged her. "Oh that's ok mom." She pulled away. "No, it's not. You see we haven't been getting a lot of customers lately and we may have too shut down the diner a together."

My mother got up and went to the kitchen. Wow, mom and dad might loose the diner? Maybe that's why dad has me working more than normal...I put on my new sneakers and finished washing the table.

-When they closed up the diner and returned home...

"I'm going to bed hun!" My mom called from the other room. "I'm going to." My mom and dad went into bed. My brother was checking something on the computer as I watched TV.

After about fifteen minutes later Dan stood up. "Well I'll see you in the morning bro." He pulled his jacket on. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out for the night. I'm taking Dad's car." He headed toward the door. I stood up blocking his way. "I don't think you should..."

He ruffled my hair. "Oh don't be silly. I'll see you in the morning." Dan go in Dad's car and drove off. And as I started I had a very bad feeling deep in my gut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lock**

"James stop it!!! Stop it that hurts!!!" I still continued to shoot spitballs at my older sister. Lucy had gotten in my room the other day and so today I decided that she need to be taught to stay out of my room.

"James stop hitting your sister!" My mom called. Yeah right like I would stop. I ran to my room to reload on paper. My mom came jogging up the stairs. "That's it! You will stay in your room until tomorrow morning. And don't forget you have school." She slammed the door shut. Fine be that way. I don't care.

I plopped myself down on the bed. "Stupid sister. Stupid mom. Stupid school." God I hated my life. I was only eight and I hated my life. I wish I could be a whole new person. With a whole new life.

I would have friends...unlike I had at my old school and moving here didn't make it any better. "I wish I could leave this town...get a new life somewhere else..." I mumbled to myself before falling soundly asleep.

**(Sorry about the shortness in this but I got really stuck on Lock's chapter. Anyway I hope to do better on future Lock chapters! -Alicefan1)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shock**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ I sat up in bed and slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. That was something else I hated about school. Waking up. I got dressed and went downstairs to see my mom with eggs and bacon at the table. "Good morning. Would you like some breakfast?"

I sat down beside her with my plate. "Did you find your father's gift?" She asked. "Yes." My mom smiled. "He saw that hat and said. 'Oh I have to get this for June. She would love it.' So he just went ahead and bought it." I nodded and finished eating.

I was still mad at her for not telling me about dad. I went upstairs and got dressed. My bag was already by the door. I swung it over my shoulder put my hat on and stepped outside.

As I waited for the bus the wind whipped strongly. I started to shiver. I never wore a coat even in the dead of winter. I don't know why but I just think it save a few minutes of the day. Before I knew it my hat was taken right off my head.

"Hey!" I quickly ran after it. I cased after it for awhile. I think it was about three blocks. It whipped around missing trees, signs, and cars. It flew across the street. I had to wait to cross the road, though.

On the other side a strange looking little boy about my age. He had grayish short hair, and he wore all black. His shirt and pants were all black. The collar on his shirt was overlarge, it was wide and higher then normal. It sorta reminded me of those white cones you put on dogs.

His skin was very pale like mine. My hat flew over and landed near his feet. I darted across the street. He picked up my hat and handed it to me.

"Here I think this is yours." He mumbled. He had dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks were all red. I think he was crying. "Um, thanks. Does the bus stop here too?" He only nodded. I sat down on the bench with him.

"So, uh, what's your name?" He wiped his face on the back of his hand. "Johnny." I smiled weakly at him. He tried to smile back but failed and looked away. "My name is June." Johnny looked at me again and smiled a little.

I gasped quietly. His teeth were all rounded at the edge un-normally and were slowly turning yellow. "What, what happen to your teeth?" Johnny laughed at little. "I get that a lot. It's candy. I don't brush my teeth, just a waste of time I think."

We sat there in silence until the bus rounded a corner and stopped. He stepped on first and I followed. Johnny took on of the back seats and I took the other.

It wasn't long before another odd looking kid came on. He wore a red shirt and jeans. He did have brown hair, but in the front two tuffs were curled up. And he wore brown slipper like shoes.

He tossed his bag in the seat in front of me. Johnny looked up and then his glaze eyed me. I patted at the space beside me and he sat with me. We both leaned over the seat. "Hi." I said friendly.

The kid didn't look up. "Hi." He sneered. "Are you ok?" Johnny asked him. "No. I moved here and now I have to go to this stupid school."

Johnny sat back down. "I hate school too..." He said to himself. The kid shot up and leaned over in our seat. "You do? Why?"

"Well because-" They made light conversation with that and before I knew it, all the kids were on and we were at school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Barrel**

I woke up suddenly, to find out I fell asleep on the couch. I looked at the clock. I had just enough time to get ready. I got my clothes on and went to the living room again. Dad wasn't up yet but mom had already left. I turned on the News for dad before I left.

Just before I stepped though the door I heard something. "Early this morning, services received a call for a car crash downtown." I jolted back in to the TV. And sure enough my dad's car was on the screen crashed into a tree. "No one got a name on the child only to say it was a male, 16 years of age. And to say he died early this morning."

"No, no, no. This can't be..." I sank to my knees and began to cry. And with all my effort I headed outside to the bus-stop.

-After Barrel/Johnny came to the stop...

A few minutes after I came out I saw a big hat flying toward me. In pursuit of it was a small girl dress in a purple dress and black boots. She had long black hair down to about the middle of her back and her skin was very pale, almost white.

The hat came closer and closer until it landed at my feet. It was a witch hat. The girl on the other side of the road looked worried and rushed over. I picked it up and handed it to her. "Here I think this is yours." I said quietly.

She placed it back on her head. "Um, thanks. Does the bus stop here too?" I nodded and she sat next to me. "So, uh, what's your name?" Why was she asking? Anyway may as well try to make friends. People just see me and run cause I'm strange.

But she doesn't look to normal either. I wiped my face. "Johnny." She smiled at me. I tried to smile back but couldn't and looked down at my feet. "My name is June."

I looked up and smiled at her. She gasped. Oops, I forgot all about my teeth. Great now she'll run I'm sure. "What, what happened to your teeth?" I laughed a bit. Wow she didn't run. Maybe she's not like the other kids. "I get that a lot. It's candy. I don't brush my teeth, I think it's just a waste of time."

We sat there until the bus came and I took the back seat. June say in the other and I just stared out the window. After a little while I heard a clunk in another seat. Another kid sat in front of June. I looked at her and she patted to her seat. I jumped over and sat next to her.

She leaned over the seat and so did I. "Hi." June said nicely. The kid didn't look up. "Hi." He grumbled.

"Are you ok?" I asked. "No. I moved here and now I have to go to this stupid school."

I sat back down. "I hate school too..." He jumped over and leaned in. "You do? Why?"

"Well because-" I talked to him for awhile soon forgetting about my brother. Soon more and more kids came and before I knew the bus stopped and we were at school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lock**

"Wake up dork!" My sister came in and shook me. I leaned up in bed. My sister went to leave my room. "Hey Lucy." She turned back. _Phht! "_Yes! Right between the eyes!" Lucy ran down the stairs. "Mom! James hit me with a spitball again!" I snickered.

"James stop hitting your sister!" I snickered again. "Now get ready for school!" I got dress and packed my bag. And of course I packed the most important things. Spitball supplies, whoopie cushion, pin cushion and needles, spaghetti string, and all those good things. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed down stairs.

"Do you want something to eat?" I frowned. "Nope." I headed out the door, and waited outside. I can't believe I am really going to school. The wind became to blow harder. I crossed my arms to keep warm.

After a while I noticed a kid a few blocks down the road coming outside. Must be another kid. I waited for the bus for at least ten minutes before another kid came running down the road. It was a girl, she was chasing a hat down the road.

My gaze followed her until her hat flew across the road to the boy. They both looked like little dots from here. She crossed the road and they started talking. Well, he made a friend so why couldn't I?

After a few minutes more the bus came. I got on. Those two kids were sitting in the back. Great...I took the seat in front of the girl. Next thing I knew they were leaning over me.

"Hi." The girl said nicely. "Hi." I growled back. I didn't need these two bugging me all day. "Are you ok?" The other one asked. "No. I moved here and now I have to go to this stupid school."

I heard on of them sit down. "I hate school too..." One muttered. Really? Most of the kids here love school. I jumped up. "You do? Why?" He looked up at me. "Well because-"

As we started talking I learned that we weren't as different as I thought. Hmm...maybe we would get along after all.

And next time I looked out the window I saw the school...My _new_ living hell.


	7. Chapter 7

**(I am very sorry. But I was grounded from my computer. But my mom let me go on for a little while. I hope to get it back full time soon. So anyway here is the next chapter! -Alicefan1)**

**Shock**

I followed James and Johnny in the school. The school was huge. It's main color inside was black, white, and orange, which I thought was very strange. There was a sign next to a large stair way.

All Students Please Come To The Lunchroom For Your New Teachers And Classes! Have A Nice School Day!

"I think that's the lunchroom in there." James pointed down the hall. Johnny or James didn't move. "Well go." I pushed them forward. Johnny backed up. "No way. You go first." James looked at me, and I knew he meant it. "Fine." As I walked down the hall I whispered to myself. "Stupid boy's. They're such wimps."

I pulled open a huge door and stepped inside. A whole crowd of children and teachers turned to stare at us. Some where shocked, surprised, sad, mad, and some looked at us like we just broke out of jail or something. "Why are they staring at us?" Johnny whispered in my ear.

"I don't know." I said back. I walked over to the crowd and sat at the end. James and Johnny sat on either side of me. A few kids moved away but most just turned they're back. _I feel so great already. _

"OK everyone listen please!" A teacher yelled to the crowd. "Welcome to Little River Academy! I am glad to say that you are all here and now we'll name each child in each classroom."

"Miss Jones class," He began to read off names. After the children left to there classes. Then our class came. "Mrs. Mod's class, Billy Mason, Amanda Brown, Katie Brown, June Smith, Johnny Barrel, James Spiller, Lucas Grant, Zackery Cummings, Daniel Frost, and Maranda Pond. Please follow Mrs. Mod to your class."

Seven other kids stood up and we followed Mrs. Mod up the stairs to the class. _Well at least James, and Johnny are with me... _


	8. Chapter 8

**Barrel**

The classroom wasn't as large as I thought it would be. There was a wooden desk in the corner for the teacher. Just enough seats for everyone. The chairs were set in groups of four. A white board with markers in the front. Some boxes of crayons, markers, pencils, paper, and some toys were in the back of the room.

"Ok children please put your bags on the hooks over there." She pointed to a long coat rack lined by the door. The kids filed over and hung their things up. I felt really bad for June. Everyone kept staring at her hat and then whispering to someone. "Alright, now I will call off your names and show you were you sit. If you have a nickname, you can tell me and we will call you that if you wish."

"Billy Mason, you will sit here." She pointed to a desk up front. "Amanda Brown and Katie Brown you will sit here with Billy." I just noticed that Amanda and Katie were twins. The each had curly brown hair, a few freckles, and a rich skin tone, with dark green eyes.

"Lucas Grant, you sit with them." He took his seat next to Billy. "Uh, can you call me Luke?" The teacher nodded. "Sure, sure. Daniel Frost, Maranda Pond, and Zackery Cummings, will sit at this desk." Each of them had nicknames to. Danny, Mandi, and Zac.

"June Smith, you sit there, one in the back." June left me and James and sat down. "That's quite a hat you have there Miss Smith." The other kids giggled and whispered. June blushed and looked down. "Johnny Barrel, you sit with June." I sat down quickly and quietly. "Do you have a nickname?"

I nodded. "Well, what is it?" I don't want to talk in front of these kids they'll laugh and giggle. I leaned over to June. She said it for me. "He likes to just be called Barrel." The teacher rose an eyebrow. "That's an odd nickname." _My brother used to call me Barrel. I don't know why, but I still sorta like it. _"James Spiller, you sit with June and Johnny." The teacher went to the front of the room and began.

"Alright everyone, welcome to-" I didn't pay attention and before I new it, it was lunch time.

The teacher lined us up and took us down to the lunchroom. James, June, and I sat at our own table. And I could tell that already we were the freaks at school. As a sat waiting for James and June to come back with there lunches I began to sing.

_"If you feel so empty, so used up, so let down. If you feel so angry, so ripped up so stepped on." _

June and James heard me singing. They sat down with me and James started ti sing with me.

_"You're not the only one, refusing to back down." _June cam in now. _"You're not the only one."_

Then all three of us did together. _"So get up! Let's start a riot! A riot! Let's start a riot! Let's start a riot! A riot! Let's start a riot!"_

June sang by herself again. _"If you feel so filthy, so dirty, so messed up. I you feel so walked on, so painful, so pissed off."_

I sang. _"You're not the only one, refusing to go down. You're not the only one."_

We all chanted louder then before. _"Let's start a riot! A riot! Let's start a riot! Let's start a riot! A riot! Let's start a riot!"_

James jumped up on the table and sang ever louder. Some teacher tried to pull her down but he didn't move. _"If you feel so empty, so used up, so let down! If you feel so angry!"_

June and I jumped up with him. _"SO GET UP!" _We leaned in and whispered to each other. _"Let's start a riot. A riot. Let's start a riot."_

_"LET'S START A RIOT! A RIOT! LET'S START A RIOT! LET'S START A RIOT! A RIOT! LET'S START A RIOT! LET'S START A RIOT! A RIOT! LET'S START A RIOT! __**LET'S START A RIOT! A RIOT!**__**LET'S START A RIOTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!**__" _

Then all three of us screamed. "FOOD FIGHT!"

**(I was listening to the song Riot by Three Days Grace and I thought they should make a little trouble a lunch time! -Alicefan1)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lock**

Food flew every which way. Some kids knocked the tables over and used them for forts. June grabbed our lunches as Johnny and I tipped the table over. Johnny grabbed some corn and began throwing clumps at people. I grabbed a bunch of peas and shot them through a straw.

June took the sauce from the pizza and piled it on a spoon and flung it. Her hat got knocked off by a milk carton. It slapped against the wall and the chocolate milk carton exploded brown milk all over us.

Then the funniest thing happened. This cup of ice cream smashed right in the teachers face. Come to find out, 'Barrel' threw it. The teacher spun around. She grabbed us by the arm and dragged all three of us to the office.

"You three sit here and wait for Mr. Snow." The teacher left us in the office. "That was fun wasn't it?" I said to them. "Yeah, but now my parents will kill me..." June looked at her feet. "And my hat is still in the lunchroom...who knows what they're doing to it..."

_Man, I need to teach these guys to have some fun, and not care about what trouble they're in afterward..._

Mr. Snow came in shortly after. "Let's see. Miss June Smith, Mr. James Spiller, and Mr. Johnny Barrel...I always wish that on the first day I don't get any visitors, but sometimes there are bad eggs that come in the school. Now since it is the first day I will let you off easy, but if I see this again you will have to pay the price. Understood?"

We nodded. "Good, now head on outside to recess."


	10. Chapter 10

**Shock**

When we got outside everyone stared and then carried on playing. James went to sit beside the wall of the school. Johnny and I joined him. Soon after Johnny began to cry. "Hey, Barrel, what's wrong?" James leaned in close and asked. "Oh, nothing just thinking about how much trouble I'll be in, my brother. He died this morning. And my parents diner might get shut down...and...and..." He just started to cry.

I stood up faced him and cleared my throat. _"Some things in life are bad. They can really make you mad. Other thing just make you swear and curse. When chewing on life's gristle, don't grumble. Give a whistle, and this this'll help things turn out for the best, and...Always look on the bright side of life!" _

James stood up next to me and whistled this cool tune. "Ba ba ba bababababa."

_"Always look on the light side of life."_

"Ba ba ba bababababa."

_"If life seems jolly rotten. There's something you've forgotten, and that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing. When you're feeling in the dumps don't be silly chumps. Just purse you're lips and whistle, that's the key." _James sang with me know."

_**" And always look on the bright side of life."**_

__"Ba ba ba bababababa." I helped Barrel to his feet. "Come on."

_**"Always look on the bright side of life."**_

__"Ba ba ba bababababa."

_"For life is quite absurd and guess the final word. You must always face the curtain with a bow. Forget about you're sins give the audience and grin. Enjoy it it's last time of the hour."_

Barrel looked at me. "But what if you die?"

_"So always look on the bright side of death." _James harmonized. _"Just before you draw your terminal breath. Life's a piece of crap when you look at it. Life's a laugh and yes a joke it's true. You'll see it's all a show, keep them laughing as you go. Just remember that the last laugh is on you."_

_"And Always look on the bright side of life. Always look on the bright side of life. Always look on the bright side of life..."_

I faded off. James and Johnny laughed with me. And once again all the kids stared as we headed back to class.


	11. Chapter 11

**Barrel**

So for the rest of the day the kids only stared at us as the teacher talked. June finally got her hat back, and she was happy about that. "So, Barrel, you said your parent owns a diner?" June asked me as James drew little sticks people on his work.

"Yeah, they do. Beside that salon place." She raised and eyebrow. "Really? I live right by there. What's it called?"

"It called the Black Cat Cafe. My mom loves cats." June nodded. "I know that place. It's about four buildings down from my house." I turned to James. "Where do you live?"

"Trailer Park."

"The one next to that phone shop? Just outside of town?"

"Yeah."

We carried on talking about where we lived and more about our families. Once it was three we got our bags and came outside. June waited to walk home so James and I walked with her.

"You know what? Since Johnny has a nickname we should have one too." June thought for a minute. "I know! We should call you Lock. Cause of your funny locks of hair." I laughed at that. That was a pretty good idea. "What should you call me?"

James thought. "We should call you Stupid." June slapped him. "NO! Something nice."

"How about Shock?" James put his hand up and prepared for impact. "Why?"

"Because you scare people. You're shocking, and scare people."

"Well, I guess that could work. It sorta rhymes too. Shock, Lock, and Barrel." James frowned. "No, Lock, Shock, and Barrel. I'm better so my name goes first."

She shrugged.

As we headed home I thought more and more about my family. Maybe it would be better if I left. They wouldn't have to pay to take care of me...maybe I should run away...

_"Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all..."_

Lock and Shock looked at me. Lock looked ahead but Shock looked at her feet.

_"You're sick of feeling numb, you're not the only one. I'll take you by the hand and I'll show you a world you'll understand."_

Shock took my hand and Lock sang. _"This life is filled with hurt, when happiness doesn't work. Trust me and take my hand, when the light go out you'll understand."_

Lock grabbed my hand and we headed into a path down into the woods. We chanted as we walked.

_"Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all." _

Shock sang by herself for a while. _"Angry and agony are better then misery. Trust me, I've got a plan when the lights go up you'll understand."_

_"Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing, rather feel PAIN!"_

_"I know, I know, I know, I know. That's your worried. You know, You know, You know. That I'm here to save you. You know, You know, You know. I'm waiting for you. I know, I know, I know. That you'll thank me later."_

I whispered to myself, but I think the heard. _"Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain I like it rough cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all..."_

_"Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all, rather feel pain then nothing at all. Rather feel pain!!!"_

As we faded out we stepped into a huge clearing...


	12. Chapter 12

**Lock**

"Hey guys look at this tree..." In the clearing stood seven trees. But something was different with these trees they had a carving of each holiday. "Whoa...this is so cool..." Shock went over and touched a clover carving carefully.

"What are these?" Barrel walked over to a blue and pink egg and looked all around it. "Let's just come back tomorrow, or maybe friday after school. I need to get home." Shock began to walk down the path again.

Barrel quickly followed. "But..." _These trees aren't normal...I mean why would someone carve holidays on trees? It doesn't make any sense..._

I followed Shock and Barrel down the sidewalk. "Why do we have to wait until Friday?" As I caught up to them Shock replied. "Ever get the feeling you're being watched?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I have that feeling and I believe if we look in there someone will follow us." Barrel waved goodbye and walked into his parents diner. "You guys want to come in? I could get you something to eat?"

Shock smiled and went in. "What about you?" Then I got an idea. "Nah, I'll see you guys later. I need to get something at the store for my mom."

"Ok see you tomorrow." They waved goodbye. I started to walk back down the road. Once I was sure they wouldn't see me I ran toward the path and into the woods. I went straight to the pumpkin. I poked it. Nothing.

_How do I get this open..._I twisted the nose. It opened up wide. I leaned in and could hear faint music. I sighed and shrugged. I turned to the next door but what I didn't see was this.

A long shadowy clawed hand reached up out of the tree. It reached farther and farther until it curled around my ankle. Last thing I saw was a flash of black and I was up-side-down being taken closer and closer to the tree until the hand took me inside and shut the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lock**

I fell into a long swirling orange and black tunnel. I landed with a loud thump on the ground. A huge town filled with tall, skinny, black buildings stood before me.

A cemetery to the right and a pumpkin patch to the left. I sat up and stared at the town. My skin began to crawl as I felt something hard wrap around my ankle. I looked down to see a long white boney hand.

I didn't scream but I couldn't breath either. What ever it was picked me up as it came up from the grave. I was now in the hands of a very tall very lean skeleton man. He set me down and looked me over.

He was in a black and white pin striped suit with a bat tie. I saw a grave behind him. It read this: He lies Jack Skellington. Pumpkin King of Halloweentown.

"Why didn't you scream?" I shook my head and stared at him. "Excuse me, what?"

"Why didn't you scream?" I swallowed hard. It talked. "I-I-I don't kn-kn-know. I'm n-not scared o-o-of lo-lots of th-things." He smiled. "Your scared. I can tell. You're new here aren't you?" I nodded. "Why, your a human aren't you." I slowly nodded. "Amazing." The skeleton looked me over again.

He touched my nose. I rubbed it from the hard poke. He walked around me a few times. He picked my arm up. He picked out a few strands of hair. I rubbed it. He walked behind me. He grabbed my shirt and started lifting it. I spun around. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing?!"

He then grabbed my ear and shook it. "Hey! That's hurts!" He jumped back a little. "S-sorry. I've never seen a human before." I pointed to the town. "Where am I?" He took me hand and walked me down a path. He opened a tall black gate and clapped his hands twice.

"Welcome to Halloweentown." He led me in and ghost popped up everywhere.

_"Boy's and Girl's of every age. Wouldn't you like to see something strange. Come with us and you will see this our town of Halloween. This is Halloween this is Halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Lock**

"This is awesome!" I ran back to the front gate. "Wait where are you going?" Jack cried. "To show my friends!" He ran after me. "Wait no! No human's can stay in Halloweentown! Or else they-" Jack's voice faded off as I ran and jumped into a door in a tree. 

I went straight to Barrel's diner. "You guys! You guys!" I burst though the doors. Shock had noodles hanging from her mouth and Barrel had creamy yellow cheese on his cheeks. "What?" Barrel and Shock asked wiping their mouthes on their sleeves. "You have to see this!" I grabbed Barrel's wrist and pulled him outside, Shock quickly followed behind.

"Where are we going?!" Barrel cried trying to keep his feet straight as I pulled harder and faster. "Just watch." Shock held her hat tight. I headed down the path and reached the trees. "I told you not to come here!" She screamed. I quickly opened the door. "What are you doing?!" She screamed louder.

I pushed Shock inside and she disappeared. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!" Barrel yelled and looked inside the tree. He stared at me in shock. I smiled and pushed him in. "Watch your fall!" I yelled and jumped in myself.


End file.
